His Greatest Regret (REWRITTEN)
by LolaRose-347
Summary: Natsu Dragneel most wanted and most popular boy in school. Perfect family, perfect crush, perfect life. Well except for HER. She annoys him, she despises him. He wants her to leave his world forever. And them the most unpredictable thing happens... She does. Nali with slight Gruvia, Jerza, Gale and LoLu (PART 1 OF THE HIS GREATEST SERIES)
1. Prologe

**His Greatest Regret**

You know that one annoying person

Yeah the person who pushes all the right buttons to get you ticked off

Well **she** is the worst of them all

.

.

.

.

.

**She** calls my pinky

.

.

.

.

.

**She **hides my scarf in the most impossible places to reach

.

.

.

.

.

**She** has Satan herself as a sister

.

.

.

.

.

**She** follows me everywhere just to torment me

.

.

.

.

.

**She** is my WORST nightmare

.

.

.

.

.

But what do you do when they suddenly just…..disappear

.

.

.

**She** was my childhood friend

**She** was my first crush

.

.

.

.

.

**I** wanted her to leave

**I** wanted her to go away

.

.

.

.

.

Yet when she's not there I feel

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pain

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My name is Natsu Draggneel and this is how I went through in future would be known as my **BIGGEST **regret

.

.

.

.

Without even realizing it…


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Natsu Dragneel

_**They say you don't know what you have until you lose it**_

_**But I knew what I has I just never thought I'd use it.**_

Beeeeeeeeeeeep

.

Groan

.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

.

Groan

.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

''SHUT UP!''

_8:00….Guess I gotta get up now huh? _I thought to myself as I got up.

I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After bout' 30 minutes I got out changed into my school uniform and went to school.

Mondays aka….. Worst. Days. Ever. Number first day of the week which means another week of school….which means lots of fangirls everyday not like it's not normal, well for him it isn't anyways.

The second I walk into school the I hear girls screaming my name.

''NATSU SAMA''

''OH GOD HE'S SO HOT!''

''I WISH HE'D GO OUT WITH ME''

_Heh same old same old _I thought to myself. Just then I bumped into someone.

''OI WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING''

''You watch where you're going Dragneel''

Shit

As soon as I heard that voice I looked up only to see a short white haired girl known as Lisanna Strauss.

Lisanna Strauss. An unpopular girl that hates me for some reason ever since we first started high school (we're childhood friends by the way)

_Flashback (Still Natsu's POV)_

''_Natsu'' A white haired girl shouted as I was walking to our new school._

''_Oh hey Lisanna''_

_''So how was your summer'' She asked_

_''It was okay...''_

_First Lie._

_''What about you'' I said quickly trying to change the subject._

_''Elfman came to visit us in the summer. And by us I mean me and Mirajane''_

_How could I forget them..._

_That Mira. She acts all innocent but I know differently._

_When we we're kids she was known as the She-Devil and scared everyone in town. Heck she even gave Mr I-like-to-strip-in-random-places a fright _(Can anyone guess who that is XD )

_As for Elfman you just need to take one look at the guy to know you don't wanna piss him off._

_We started to talk as we made it to the school gates, people were staring at us…..well mostly me and grils were more glaring at Lisanna._

_When we made it inside teenagers were staring at us. I heard comments like…_

''_OH MY GOSH HE IS FINE!''_

''_Yeah….I wonder why he's hanging out with her''_

''_She must have paid him what a slut''_

_I didn't like what they were saying about Lisanna but I didn't say anything. When I lookedover at her she looked ready to kill someone but she didn't say anything either._

_Just then we saw a crowd of people near the lockers so we went to go check it out. 5 minutes of pushing and shoving later we finally reached the center._

_Unfortunately for me I was right in the middle standing directly opposite what look like an angel. Her blond hair cascaded down her back. Two brown orbs of sunshine looked up at me._

''_Hello can I help you?''_

''_W-well'' I stuttered. I looked over to Lisanna and she didn't look to happy right now. I wonder why…_

_Flashback End_

And from that day I've wondered why….

The more I started to hang out with Lucy the distant Lisanna got. Soon enough I became the most popular boy in school. As all of this started to happen I developed a crush on Lucy and people started calling us the perfect couple.

Eventually Lisanna didn't even talk to me anymore.

We went our separate ways, me with the populars and her with her little group. She started being rude to me and so I started being mean to her. She became known as a nerd for disliking me.

At first I tried to stop them from bullying her but she just told me to get lost. So that's exactly what I did…

Back to the situation.

''You should really learn some manners you know and learn how to say sorry Draggneel''

''YOU BUMPED INTO ME'' At this point the whole hallway was staring at us

''Either way you should still say sorry'' Lisanna pounted as she crossed her arms on her chest.

''I beg to differ!''

''Wow look at you using big words'' She smirked evilly as she said that.

Whispers were heard through the corridor.

''How dare dare she answer back to Natsu sama''

''What a nerd''

This irritated me, before I could even say anything she was out of sight.

_What a strange girl…_I thought as I heard the bell

And that I realized I was late

Again…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aw Fuck it.

**Hi it's me Lola Rose.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while**

**I know this is EXTREMELY short but I just wanted to update so quickly that I cut it short. **

**SORRY! :(**

**Bye Bye for now!**


End file.
